Lab
The Lab is a room in the Factory. It contains a 3-D holographic projection (which Jeremie calls a holomap) of Lyoko and a computer interface which is attached to the ceiling. Both the interface and the user's chair can swivel around the holomap, which can also be configured to give a projection of Carthage instead of Lyoko, depending on the situation our heroes are facing. The door to the lab, which leads to the Factory Lift, can be closed and locked by an intricate, heavy-looking metal door. The Scanner Room is directly below the lab, and can be accessed from there either by the lift, or a hatch in the floor. The computer interface The interface consists of four flatscreen monitors and a keyboard. There is one large, main monitor; the three others are smaller and positioned left, right, and above, and are angled toward the user. The interface also has a CD (or possibly DVD) drive. The computer is most often operated by Jeremie, but every member of Team Lyoko has operated the computer in this room once or twice. Jeremie and Aelita are the most skilled at this; Yumi can operate it with slightly less precision; Ulrich isn't that good at doing it at all, but was able to execute a Time Reversion by himself after a few tries in The Chips Are Down and with Jeremie's help in Temptation; and Odd only tends to make matters worse, but nevertheless attempts it in one episode by dropping Aelita near a tower after typing in the code SCIPIO, calling up the Transport Orb. Accidentally, it transported Aelita too close to the Tarantulas that were right in front of the Tower. Sissi and Jim have also operated the computer in seperate episodes, but their memories of operating it were unfortunately taken away by a time reversion. Jeremie seems to have compiled a very large book on the workings of Franz Hopper's devices, and he gives it to Yumi in Frontier. The text is so complicated, however, that only Jeremie and Aelita can understand it. The computer also displays the location of Aelita and the Lyoko Warriors in Lyoko, as well as monsters. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich are displayed as green triangles, Aelita is displayed as a yellow triangle, and monsters are displayed as red cirlces (although Megatanks are large rectangles). Towers are shown as themselves, only in red and in less detail. There is some debate over whether the computer can be operated using oral instruction. Jeremie speaks computer operations out loud when he virtualizes the rest of Team Lyoko, but it is not clear if this is necessary. In The Girl of the Dreams, he shouts Return to the past now! and a time reversion initiates, even though he has been dragged away from the computer. Trivia *In the original pilot Garage Kids, the Lab was very different. It, surprisingly, also had a couch. *You can operate the Lyoko Interface at www.lyoko-interface.net (See the page on the Lyoko Interface) *The design of the Lab's computer interface is very similiar to Portal's rogue AI, GLaDOS. Gallery Lab.jpg Category:The Factory Category:Stubs